A twisty Reading the Harry potter books story
by Noelle97
Summary: This is a Harry potter reading the books story with a twist 2 oc's are added to the mix slight minstry bashing take place during 5th year


_I do not own harry potter just my oc's jewels and crissy. This story with contain ministry type bashing takes place during 5__th__ year __ I promise I will do whole series for this one straight through no breaks. It is the harry potter books with a bit of twists._

It was a Friday afternoon classes just got out and Umbrige was walking around her office angrily. " What am I to do about The liar Harry potter Spreading such lies about You-Know-who being alive the very thought " She wished there was something anything to prove he was liar it took forever to "convince " the Minster and Then help "convince" young Mister Weasly of the lies. Then the prophet has helped gained support for her side but yet the Young potter boy has supporters as well like Granger. The younger 4 of the weaslys, Black the daughter of that escaped criminal, and last and not least that Stupid Half- blood Matez. To think that girl is the last remaining relative of the Matez pure-blood family in Britian the 2nd richest family next to the Potters. It was a pity there last remaining decedent was a punk rock prankster such a pity. It was then snapping umbrige out of her thoughts a Gold light appeared and gone and on the table were the light appeared there lye 7 books about harry potter . Oh yes Umbrige thought I have him now. Meanwhile….

Harry potter and Friends were walking back to the common room talking.

"So harry when you think we should have the next D.A. meeting" asked Hermione

"Soon the last one was 2 weeks ago" said harry

"It was our first meeting and I still say we should name it the ministry of magic are morons club just my opinion "said Juliet

"I know that Juliet and I think D.A. has a better ring to it rather than M.M.A.M.C don't you think "Replied harry only for Juliet to smack him "ow what was that for" yelled harry. She did not answer she only glared

"Anyway I think are meeting should be tomorrow " Said harry it was then they heard Umbitchs (Fred and George name for umbrige) voice was heard throughout Hogwarts " All students are to report to the great hall at once all students classes have been canceled for all of next week and some have all activity's " it was then the 5 groaned

"Well this sucks I wonder what she wants "Said harry

"I don't know it not like she going to make read books about your life or anything" said Juliet

"YOU JUST JINXED IT JEWELS "Yelled harry. They then walked into the great hall and were greeted my Fred and George and there friend lee. Juliet sat next to Fred and Hermione next to George

"Don't know lee harry seems to think just because I said it's not like she going to make us read books about him that means we will " explained Juliet

"Jinxed it? "Asked Fred with a weird look at Juliet that turned into an admiring gaze.

"It an muggle Phrase well I guess all muggle teens use it now that I think about it "explained Harry

They nodded in response it was then the doors opened and The minster, Amelia Bones, Some aurous including Tonks and kinsley, And Percy weasly. Crissy tried to make eye contact with him but he turned away . Crissy just wanted to cry what happened to her Percy who was strict but could have fun he just looked like an empty shell of who he once was and it saddened her to where she wanted to cry she missed her Boyfriend . Hermione and Ron caught the sadness in her eye and Ron wrapped an arm around her she was like his favorite sister he loved Ginny and Jewels but Crissy just got him and it pained him to see her heart broken like this. He never thought Percy would hurt her like he did. He pretty much told her she was worthless if she did not join his side and hate harry, her father, and Dumbledore. He just couldn't believe it. It was then Juliet spoke up.

"Don't worry Crissy he will come around one day I mean I still can't believe it he told you once harry got out of the maze he believed he was back I mean what could have changed him " she said but all it did was make crissy wanna cry even more

"Juliet not helping "snapped Ron.

"Sorry Crissy "said Jewels. It was then the order of the phoenix walked in. Remus lupin and snuffles (Sirius) came over tonks came with them and sat down. The weaslys sat at the table to. It was then tonks saw crissy was about to cry.

"what's wrong my little cousin " said tonks as she took crissy from Ron and hugged her then Crissy pointed slightly to the staff table tonks understood and let go " he will come around crissy don't worry" Crissy felt better and just sat waiting to find out what they were doing . it was then that umbrige stood up and spoke

"About an hour ago 7 Books appeard on my Desk saying that i was to round up everyone that is here currently so we can Read these books about Mr. potter and his years at School." It was then a Golden light Apperd in the form of what looked like a Lion . It then started to speak

"Hello it was I Fate that have sent you the books . I have sent them to change the fate of everyone in the room many die . I as fate have prevented few deaths . These books will help Save live and give Information . All of this information is true . Also to be reading with you are people from the past and Future and a guests that will be introduced after every one esle . From the past i give you , James potter , lily Evans , Marlene Mckinnion , ,Fabian prewitt, Gidion prewitt, Finally Regulus black. i will let them get a situated and i will be back with those from the future oh and young juliet matez i have a letter for you and older remus that was never given to either of you. Thank you and fate will be back" The Gold lion light dissaparead and 9 figures stood there . Finally Harry spoke up

"Hello did you say you name was James Potter and you name was Lily Evans" Harry said pointing to the First 2 people one has Black hair and Brown eye and look a lot like harry the Second Was a Women with red hair green eyes and was very pretty.

"Yes i am James Potter and that is my beautiful Girlfriend Lily Even why are you asking " Asked James

"My name is Harry James Potter " said Harry . James and lily looked dumb struck until james started doing some kind of weird happy dance and singing

" Lily said yes lily said yes" over and over again until lily asked Harry

"Are you my son too" she asked hopefully she always wanted to name her son Harry and she kinda wanted to marry james since her 3rd year she had a crush but was too stubborn to addmit it to him so she let his head deflate .

"Yes" Lily smiled went and hugged her son . James followed and they sat next to Harry . Juliet Then opened her letter which read " dear daughter if you are reading this I have died most likely in an accidental explosion sorry but first i must tell you i am writing this because the spell i am working on is to help counter the killing cruse and i might die I must tell you 2 things 1 I need u to return to the Matez manor go to my room and grab a potion I just finished to help cure effects of the torture cruse i may die today and may not be able to give it to the longbottoms . Also the second thing is Your father is not you birth father your real father does not know you are his he loves you he just does not know you his. your real Father is Remus lupin i am sorry i have kept this from you honey . know you ar not a werewolf the gene can not be passed on . If you are wondering why He does not know it is because we were at war and stress was getting to us then your father was suspected as a traitor and all this stuff so we broke up even thought we were inlove but sadly we couldn't really handle one another he was always on edge and i was to we decided to just be friends but right after that I found i was pregnet i didn't tell him no one knew other than lily marlene and alice but they kept my secret i was going to tell him after the war but after almost all are friends were dead or you know he disappred and i met i guess you call him you step-father and i fell hard and by time remus came back you were 4 and looked almost exactly like me but had his eye i am sorry honey so sorry I never told you I love you bye love mommy " by the end of the letter juliet was in tears .

Remus letter was like that but read something else " Dear Remus if you are reading this i am dead the Spell i was working on has killed me . I am sorry i left you Remmy but i need to tell you somthing 1 take juliet to Matez mannor 2 This is going to be really hard to tell you so i will start with he story We had just Broken up and getting back to being friend don't know about you but i regret that i do love my husband but it not the same he loves me and my child but you see after we broke up i found out something life changing i was pregnant . If you are wondering my now You are the Father and Juliet is your Daughter I am sorry i did not tell you but after you got back from you depression state she was 4 look just like me nothing like you and i was married and i just was going to wait to tell you and juliet until she was older that why I love that you 2 get along so well . I am so sorry i never told you i know it was wrong but i had to . John knew juliets not his and he was fine with that . I hope you never read this letter but i just had to tell you some way the only other people that knew were dead or insane i'm Sorry remmy . I hope you find love Remus i really do even thought i regret leaving you i was happy and i want you to be to. Love Anna . Remus was tearing up a bit after he read his letter he then looked at juliet she was crying a bit as well . He felt horrid for leaving he should have stayed he loved anna but the war messed them up he then looked over at tonk who had put an arm on his shoulder and then she asked

"Remus whats wrong are you ok ' tonks asked remus shook his head and handed her the letter . Tonks read it and got tears in her eyes as she read she felt bad from poor remus to find out he had a daughter all these year and he was close to her was heartbreaking in way

"Oh remus " tonks said as she found words to speak.

"Yeah I should talk to Juliet and explain things " he said looking at the pretty witch of which he liked but won't date he was to old . meanwhile

Fred waas looking at the juliet will concern she never cryed

"Juliet are you alright" he asked

"No i am happy and sad here " she said handing him the letter

"Oh juliet thats suck your real dad being so close yet not knowing it why are you happy"asked fred

"The cure for nevilles parents is at my moms home " she said it was then remus approched her

"Juliet can we talk alone out side the hall for a bit " he asked

"Yes Remus" said Juliet . They then left the hall and remus spoke first

"Did you letter tell you juliet " he asked hopfully he did not want to have to explain it to her

"That you my real father yes it did and you no it makes since i have you eyes and i have very good hearing and i get grumpy around the full moon so it makes since" said juliet remus was taken back by how clam she spoke

"I am sorry juliet i should have stayed after the first war ended then i could have helped" remus said sadly

"But you did help you helped raise me since i was 4 uncle remmy well i guess you not my unlce i guess" Juliet said remus laughed

"I guess so now so you not mad at me juliet for leaving" asked remus

"No i understand Remus or should i call you dad because you are and my step-dads been dead since i was 5 1/5" asked juliet

"Yes you can after we explain to people tonks already knows " At this Juliet wiglled her eyebrows at her new dad

"Funny young lady but yes you can call me dad i may not have been the best one but i will make up for it starting now" juliet smiled and hugged him remus was actully happy he thought she would be mad but she was happy.. they went back into the great hall. and that is when harry spoke up

"What did your letter say Juliet " ask harry juliet happily handed her letter to harry

"Wow you know it was obvious I mean you both have the same eyes , you have werewolf trait s and the chocolate addiction " said Harry . Then lily and James asked at the same time

"What are you talking about harry " they asked

"Oh he is talking about the letter i got oh and i did not introduce my self i am Juliet matez " she said

"Anna daughter" said lily

"Yes and this was a letter she wrote to be before " Juliet looked sad and lily cried at the thought of her friend dead

"What about Alice and Marlene" asked lily it was then Neville spoke up

"Do you mean Alice Smith Mrs. Potter" asked Neville. Lily looked taken back at being called that but responded

"Yes why?" asked lily

"She is my mum her name now is Alice Longbottom and she is alive just not sane " he whispered sadly to Lily but juliet heard

"Um Mrs. potter to answer you and Mr. potter question you can read my letter and Remus as well" she handed over both letters

"OMG Remus is dad now way " yelled Jame and the whole hall looked over

"I didn't know you had a kid Professor lupin" Said Hannah abbot

"I didn't know until i got that letter Ms abbot" said Remus

"Who is the unlucky kid" sneered Malfoy . it was then Juliet got up and punched malfoy in the face and sat back down

"ME" Juliet yelled people looked at her weirdly but then

"You just found out it must be the Nargles fault they makes people minds fuzzy and forgetful you mom most have had a lot " said luna lovegood 2/3 of the hall laugghed . All slytherin and everyone in ravenclaw expet padma 2 other girls half of hufflpuff house and no one in griffindor then Ron spoke up he hated when people made fun of luna it made him mad he kinda liked her so he said clamly

"Maybe you right luna it was the nargles" Luna smiled got up and sat next to him

"OK then well then after that who else is left to get situated" then Molly who just realized her twin brother who had been dead 15 years were in the room .She got up and ran at them and hugged both of them

"Fabian Gideon i have missed you both" she was crying she was so happy even if it was only for about a month she was happy to see them again

"Wow molly it like

We have been

Dead or something " said Fabian and Gideon molly frowned and smacked them each

"You have been " she said sadly they both looked at each other and hugged there older sister and apologized for leaving her and sat down then Fred and George spoke up

"So you

Two

are our

Uncles

nice to

meet you " said fred and george

"Wow twins molly and there pranksters amazing there like our mini me's" said Fabian

"yes we are dear uncle " said Fred

"the best in the school " said george

"I don't know boy i say the troubletts are the best in the school they have never been caught " said juliet with a wink at Luna, Crissy, Ginny and Hermione

"Ok fine we are the best male prankster in the school " Said the twins Marlene took a seat next to lily and Crissy spoke up

"your Marlene Mckinnion " said crissy

"Yes why ?" asked marlene

"Hi mommy" said crissy tear fully

"Hu" ased marlene

"My name is Crissy Marlene black" said Crissy Marlene looked shocked and happy and went and say on the other side of Crissy

" i have a Daughter " she hugged her then realized the dog on the floor next to Remus was Sirius

"Why is you dad in dog form" whispered Marlene

"You will see" said Crissy

Regulus black had know idea why he was even there. he was about to enter the cave he left Rosa creevy his girlfriend who was a muggle no ever new he told her he was a wizard he met her when he was sneaking into a town . he loved her but his mission was to important so he told her that she should be happy with someone else because he may never see her again this was 3 months ago last he heard she went to date some man named Jones and she was happy she wrote him a letter telling him she was happy now. He wrote him another letter he had not opened it he let it sit on his table. now the next thing he knew he was in future. so he went to sit at the slythrin table when Crissy saw and went up to him . She found out from kreacher what he did. Regulus looked about 19 so he was going to do what he did any week now .

"Hello i am Crissy black your niece" she help her hand out Regulus who looked taken back

"Kreacher told me what you did or are going to do" she explained and Regulus smiled at that she must be very kind to kreacher

"Good that means you don't hate me " said Regulus

"Yep and i will tell my dad later would you like to sit with me Uncle Reg" asked Crissy with puppy dog eyes . Regulus smiled he had a niece who like him how could he say no

"Ok but only because you begging" Crissy smiled and he followed her back to the table he sat on the other side of her . then a dog started barking at him but was silence when Crissy gave it a looks he looked next to him and saw a Blond haired boy with blackish white hair he had grey eyes and was very jumpy . Crissy saw Regulus looking at the jumpy boy next to him

"Uncle reg this jumpy boy next to is one of my good friends Colin Creevy" At the last name his heart flipped*au note if you are wondering yes Colin is Regulus kid i made it so Regulus did not die until right before lily and James die so Regulus is from a different time then the other in the past *

"Hi nice to meet you " said colin it was then colins eyes widened . Colin creevy was a happy boy loved to see best in people he didn't even hate all slythrins . He had a great family a wonderful mom and Perfect little brother his dad was nice to. when Colin was 8 he noticed he looked nothing like his dad he looked a lot like his mom but had a different jaw line and cheek and his nose was a bit different and his eyes were grey he asked his mom and dad why and all they said was " we will tell you when you are older colin. when colin was 10 he was was in his attic with Crissy they went to school together and juliet again school . He knew Harry Crissy and Juliet before Hogwarts . he knew he was a wizard at 8 because of Juliet . Well one day in the attic he found old photos of his mom and a man he had black curly hair and grey eyes. he seemed nice he wounderd if this was one of his moms old Boyfriends or something.

"Hello colin nice to meet you" said Regulus . but the boy was just staring at him until Crissy snapped her figure

"Oh sorry sir it just you look like this man in one of my mother old pictures remember that one i found Crissy" said colin Regulus eyes widened for a second then Crissy said

"Ohh yeah that is weird " said Crissy looking at Regulus just when he was about to ask something the lion Reappeared in the room

"Hello i am back and have two from the future to bring to you they will read as well after i drop them off and they situated i will be back with the final person then you may read the books . I now give you Teddy lupin and Lily Luna potter of the future.

The lion left again Showing a Red headed what looked like a 15 year old girl with green eyes and a man who was about 19 with Blue hair and Brown eyes he was really handsome.

"Did you say Teddy lupin " said Remus and juliet at the same time

"Yes dad I did " said Teddy as he laughed

"Are you"

"No dad i just get grump around the full moon " said teddy

"Who is you mom and why is your hair blue " To answer both question teddy changed his hair color .

"I am you mom arn't I" asked tonks a little happy

"Yes happens at the end of harrys 6th year" explained Teddy tonk looked at Remus smiling

"I see you finally get over that i am to old and to poor stuff" said tonks then juliet spoke up

"Remus you letter from my mom said she wanted you to be happy stop being mister grumpy pants and kiss the girl i know you like her and as you new found daughter i say you not to poor or old " said Juliet . Remus thought what the heck and kissed tonks passionately . Teddy then look at who he thought to be an aunt weirdly

"Did you say daughter" asked teddy

"Yes just found out Remus is my birth father so i am your half sister" explained Juliet

"Wow i half sister weird oh well" said teddy he felt happy he a sister . Juliet then realized something . she turned to lily Luna potter

"You name sis lily luna potter as in harrys daughter" she asked

"Yes i am his eldest then there is James Sirius potter he is 13 and then Albus potter he is 11 and i am 15"said lily luna

"Wait why are you only here why no one else" asked Harry he wanted to meet his other kids but then saw is daughter has red hair weasly red hair , shit, Ron noticed as well as Charlie and Bill

"Who is you mom" asked Bill . it was then lily luna noticed her dad worried face and got an evil smirk that could rival malfoy

"Why don't you guess Uncle bill" Lily luna said innocently let just say her favorite uncles are Fred and George* AN Fred lives*

"OK um wait UNCLE BILL" said Ron . Lily luna laughed and whispered something into teddy ear and they laughed hard

"What she say " asked Ron

" she said wow Aunt Hermione wasn't kidding uncle Ron was slow when eh was younger" said teddy the whole hall laughed

"So lets get this straight I am Your mom" asked Ginny

"Yep and that the only thing i can answer no one else gets to know who they marry and Ron you were OK with it " said lily luna

"I am honored you name you child after me harry " said luna her eyes tearing up Harry got up and hugged her

"You are my friend luna " said harry then he looked at Ginny she was pretty and she started talking lately she was pretty funny hm mm maybe this is not to bad

"Wow when did me and Harry get together and how scared was he when all my brother threatened him" asked Ginny

" your 6th year and he fainted because they threaten him all at once he did the same after he found out you were pregnant" said lily luna harry friends laughed at him

"so why just you and teddy why not luna kids or Hermione or even Neville " asked harry

"Well the Lion told us it was just going to be teddy at first but then decided the person closest to him could go to and that's me " said lily luna . Teddy blushed knowing what was coming next .

"Why are you the closest to him " asked Harry suspicious that they were not just friends

"Well um you see um its that.." teddy was saying

"I am his Girlfriend" said lily luna . Harry was mad his daughter was dating but happy because she looked happy

"Yeah it was a suprize considering you Teddy's godfather and stuff but no one care although Teddy was threatened maybe every male weasly and a few females it was really funny " said lily luna

"Really what happened" asked ginny

"Well harry fainted got back up was told again and fainted again then got up told teddy he hurt me he would die, Mom Said that she was happy for us but if he broke my heart she make tom riddle look like a saint" Everyone was laughing at harry and teddy .

"Then my brother threatened him it was funny because albus is only 11 , Then uncle Ron threatened him then his wife did as well can't say her threat it would give her away, The George threatened him saying he hurt his favorite niece he would be pranked for life his wife said he hurt me she make what she did to malfoy look like a paper cut" After lily luna said that the hall went quiet

"So my wife kicked malfoys but that mean it could be Crissy or Juliet" George said with a weird look on his face then Crissy spoke up evilly

"Hermione punched him in the face breaking his nose George"Said Crissy . Everyone in Griffindor gawked at Hermione

"You did " said George

"Y-Yes " said Hermione thinking of the possibility of marrying George

"Cool" said George blushing he would not mind marrying Hermione at all.

"Ok anyway Next Uncle Fred said the same thing as George and his wife did nothing but say good luck and that she knew teddy wouldn't hurt me " explained Lily luna disappointed

"Thank god she did i did not like being threatened i thought her would be the worse" said Teddy With a quick glance at Juliet

"Next uncle Bill threatened him saying he lock him in a Vault and his Daughter Victorie threatened him saying he hurt Me he wound suffer a a horrid death then your daughter Dominique said the same thing and then Your son Luis was like Fred wife and Wished us well and then your Wife said the same as you bill" said Lily luna . Bill looked at her and blushed looks like things with fleur work out

"Then uncle Percy" that was all she said when Umbrige said

"I think you are mistaken girl Your Uncle hates your Family" said Umbrige

"No he does not you Bitch well not anymore anyway he apologized before there 6th year so shut it Um-bitch" said lily luna . Percy was looking at her Weird he did hate his family what made him go back then a voice in his mind said * because you know there right and you want crissy don't fight me percy i am a voice trying to help you* the voice vanished as he took a drink of Juice.

"What was that Umbrige " asked Amilia Bones

"What do you mean it was a cough stopping potion for me " she said Madam bones glaredbut said nothing

"Anyways as i was saying Uncle Percy said hurt me you die then his wife said hurt her and his head would end up on her family's wall of heads" Crissy smiled knowingly Percy came back and she knew he was her wife from that statement .

"And finally Uncle charlie said he would go back to his old reserve and get a dragon to eat him if he hurt me and his wife threatened to take him high up oh her broom stick and drop him that's it " said lily luna

"I don't work at the Reserve anymore" said charlie looking sad

"No you visit 8 times a year though you wanted to be close to your family and you did not want to make your wife move you are defense against the dark-arts teacher " said lily luna

"Wow i must really love my wife to move when do i meet her" ask charlie

"Harry last year theres a battle and you meet her by fighting right beside her like the whole time" said Lily luna

"Oh she in the room at the moment" asked Charlie

"Yes oh and your Daughter Roxanne threatened Teddy as well as Fred's Twin boys John and George and George twin boys Hugo and Fred along with there sister Rose" said lily luna .Angelina who remained quiet this whole time didn't even whisper to Alica

looked up she always wanted to name her Daughter Roxanna maybe she married charlie she did like him her first and 2nd year she was here . It was then that the lion came in the room again

"OK and now for our last guest she is 16 years old she is not evil she just found out she is not squib but a witch she in nothing like her son she is kind and if she went to Hogwarts would be in hufflpuff our last guest is Merope Riddle. treat her with kindness also she will hate everything her sons does. and Teddy and Lily luna if anyone guesses you they marry you can tell them i wish you well let the odd be ever in your favor of changing fate good-bye. wait Crissy here is a a book i want you to read chapter 15 bye everyone" and with that the lion was gone revealing a young girl she had Brown hair and Brown eye she was kinda pretty in what looked like new cloths. She looked a bit scared.

Harry started thinking is this Voldemort's mom and so why is she here . The lion said she was not evil and just found she was a witch myabe voldemort killed her wait she died in birth hmm she seemed ok maybe i will speak up for her to sit here.

"Your name is merope riddle " asked harry

"umm Y-Yes well it will be it gaunt the moment but there is this nice muggle man named riddle that lives by me" Said merope kindly

"Gaunt as in the slythrin gaunts" asked Theodore nott

"Yes but i hate being related to him but yes" said Merope

"Hmm okay " said Nott

"So Merope did the lion tell you why you are here" asked Harry

"Yes he said something about my son he told me his name was Tom Riddle but then he changed to something and i have to firgure it out he said it was an anagram" Said Merope

"It is and you will learn it in the First chapter " said harry

"Ok " said merope

"Why don't you sit over here merope " said luna

"OK"

"hem hem " said umbrige

"Now that thats done lets read the first chapter called the boy who lived. Those from the bast said what...

An : this is my story there will be many tiwst and a few storys line background story the This story will be over 130 chapter i will have weekly updates i hope you enjoy and review*


End file.
